the dragon rider's secret
by NightStorm The Awesome
Summary: what happens when hiccup, dragon rider meets the eternal winter spirit, jack... find out now YAOI ALERT [LATER ON] p.s. im bad at detail and continuity so i hope for the best.. ive reread the chapeters about 3 times to make sure that they fit the story
1. CHAPTER 1: CAN YOU SEE ME?

A/N In this story, certain bits of both httyd movies are missing and/or mixed up into one MASSIVE thing. This includes the fact that Astrid and the others are just friends and there is no hiccup/Astrid romance in here. If you want that, then **get yo ass out.** YAOI ALERT (later in fic)

The Dragon rider's secret

Hiccup woke from his sound rest. Only last night, he had stopped Dagur from capturing a skrill, trapped in ice, to use as a weapon against berk. Dagur had been electrocuted by it and the berkian dragons had refrozen it.

Toothless growled as terrible terrors roared, or croaked in fact, from on top of his house.

"Morning bud," hiccup called, yawning after the long night. "Today's the day. It's been two years since I shot you down eh. Remember the cove that we met in." Toothless stared at his tail solemnly and watched hiccup with a ' this was all your fault' kind of look.

Hiccup got ready and walked downstairs where his dad had just finished his daily routine of eating breakfast with one hand and sharpening his axe with the other. (Vikings liked to look manly, even though they were stupid ideas)

"Mornin dad, how are you doin?" Hiccup called.

"Fine son. Just off to launch the new boat of ours, you know, the one with the giant crossbows" he replied, with obvious excitement on his face, something that many other berkians do not see every day. "By the way hiccup, did you notice that it snowed very heavily last night. It took even **me** half an hour to clear it out, even though it's in the middle of summer."

Hiccup ran over to the window and looked out...

"Oh...my...gods" hiccup whispered with awe. The entire village was covered in around several meters of snow. Hiccup could see snotlout and fishlegs trying to escape from their homes.

"Dad, I think a dragon did this, we have never had a fall this bad." At these words, stoick's face fell.

"Well then you better investigate this. Right then thornado, are you ready boy, we have a boat to launch," and he walked out of the huge doorway to his faithful thunderdrum...

"Come on bud, let's check it out."

...

The wind whistled through hiccup's hair as he shot out of the sky at 352 miles per hour on the back of the black arrow which was toothless. He felt the cold air nip his nose and cheeks as he dived, did a barrel roll and finished it off with his signature dive-bombing move, blasting pieces of ice into the air and then...suddenly...

RIIIIIIP! Hiccup looked behind him in alarm to find that toothless' prosthetic tail fin had torn because of a jagged piece of rock that it had just hit...

They were falling.

CRASH! Toothless landed, just managing to shield hiccup with its strong, soft, black wings.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup said with gratitude to his faithful dragon friend, who had done this multiple times in the past. He looked at the tail and sighed. "I guess that we are going to have to use the spare tail huh bud?" looking at the spare tail that he had strapped up to the pack on toothless' back

All of a sudden, hiccup went silent. He heard something that sounded like a teenage boy laughing, along with a strange scraping noise, from the other end of the clearing. He looked around carefully to notice that they were very near their special cove that he had found toothless in. (Owing to the remains of the tree that toothless had hit when he was grounded by hiccup's bola-crossbow thing[ A/N remember that tree he hit and bounced back into his face HAHAHA])

"Bud, be very quiet. I think there is someone else here" hiccup ushered to his dragon to be quiet and they both snuck to the outer edge of the cave. When he looked into it he saw... a boy, wearing a strange blue jumper with an attached hood, with white hair, like the rest of the surroundings, possibly aged about the same as him, skating on the ice, with BARE FEET?

Hiccup leaned in closer, gradually... too close... his metal leg slipped in and he began to fall. With quick reflexes, toothless blasted away the sharp rocks and jumped in to save his rider, grabbing him again.

The strange figure jumped around 6 feet in the air when he heard the commotion. Then he picked up a wooden staff that looked very similar to a shepherd's crook and slowly started to walk towards toothless, who was freeing hiccup again. As he stepped closer, hiccup mustered up the courage to speak to him.

"Hello? Who are you?"

The figure fell, or glided, back in surprise.

"You can hear me?" he questioned hiccup, who nodded back in reply, backing up to toothless, who growled a threat.

"Can you see me?" hiccup nodded again feverishly. At that moment, hiccup noticed how the boy had stunningly bright eyes with the colour of tropical water that twinkled almost with mischief. The figure jumped around in delight shouting in an excited voice,

"He can see me. Oh my gosh!" the figure returned to hiccup and stared awkwardly at him. Hiccup watched this new person and asked, "Who are you?" The strange figure replied,

"I am jack frost, spirit of winter, guardian of fun and number 1 attractive teen on the face of this planet. Who are you?"

Hiccup stared in wonder and then suddenly answered, blushing for staring at this boy's face for so long

"Oh, yeah, I'm hiccup horrendous haddock the third, a one legged 16 year old who is a midget compared to the other people in my village. Please feel free to make fun of the long name. oh, and this is my pet dragon, and friend, toothless." Toothless shrieked a reply.

"Are you the one who caused the snowstorm?" at this remark, jack looked at him in a playfully fake smirk. "I-it's not my —," hiccup was going to explain how he hated the name when jack suddenly replied,

"Ah chill out (pun intended), I was just joking. And for your information, yes, it was me who created the snow storm. I just liked this cove and wanted to skate on it. I guess I got a bit carried away with the whole freezing thing." Jack magically formed a large snowball in his hand and threw it with expert accuracy at an icicle, which smashed to pieces.

"The funny thing, you see, is that this is also the cove where toothless and I first met, and bonded," hiccup murmured.

Jack turned around to look at the dragon, who was playing around in the snow, and noticed the prosthetic tail.

"What happened to his tail?" jack asked. Hiccup remembered how he had shot down toothless and how he lost his tail fin in the process, and answered.

"There was a time, when people and dragons were sworn enemies. There were many raids in our village by them and their main weapon was toothless, their only night fury. One time. I created this crossbow thing designed to shoot down dragons. I wanted to prove myself to my father so I shot down a dragon, this dragon, I followed it and found that toothless here had lost his tail fin when he was shot and couldn't fly. So I somehow managed to make him trust me and then I made him a new replacement fin. The only catch is that I have to help him fly."

As hiccup explained the story, jack's eyes widened with surprise. "Wait, you created this tail? But it looks—perfect. Wow, you're cleverer than you look." When jack said this, hiccup's face burned with a strong blush, no one had ever appreciated his cleverness before. They all just called him a geek. But jack, who was busy examining the workings of the tail, didn't notice it. Jack then continued,

"You see, I have a few tricks of my own and then began to sprint. Just then hiccup felt a strong wind coming from the north and then jack began to hover in the air. Toothless moaned curiously and ran to jack, who began to rise higher. Hiccup who was awestruck for a few seconds, quickly ran over to toothless and immediately flew into the sky.

Jack suddenly shouted. "I'll race you to that island!" pointing to dragon island. "You're on!" Hiccup shouted back, and shot towards it. He looked around a few seconds later to find that jack was right next to him flying through the air like a small dragon.

They both reached the island at the same time and then sat around a huge boulder, leaning on toothless, explaining their back stories. "So, I've been meaning to ask you. This might sound a bit hurtful, but how come you got a peg-leg?" toothless stared at hiccup and hiccup started to laugh.

"Now that is a long story"…

…

"…and then, I woke up in my house with toothless to find that I had lost a leg." While hiccup explained what happened, jack looked on in interest. After he had finished the story, jack, with a cheeky smile, commented,

"You know, I actually started listening at the final showdown between you and the red death." Hiccup glared at jack. "Do you mean to tell me that I spent one hour and 28 minutes explaining my life changing story with extreme detail and you only listened to the last ten minutes of it?"

At that point, jack giggled and quickly replied, "Chill out hic, I was joking," but still forcibly held back laughter. Hiccup quickly checked his chronometer and gasped. He was twenty minutes late for dinner. He quickly stood up. Jack noticed the worried look on hiccup's face and asked "hiccup, are you alright. You look tense."

Hiccup looked back at jack and replied," I'm thirty minutes late to the meeting in the great hall. I have to go now. Um, I guess I'll see you later back at the cove, right?" jack thought to himself,

"Sure, I'll see you there." Hearing this, toothless and hiccup took off into the sky

[JACK'S POV]

But he didn't hear my story…

…

[A FEW DAYS AND A COUPLE OF MEETINGS LATER] [NORMAL POV]

Hiccup was eager to go and see jack at the cove. So eager, that he forgot to tighten his metal leg and fell, with a crash. Toothless came bounding in and grabbed hiccup.

"Thanks bud. I need to make a better leg."

…

Toothless roared as they dived from the top of the mountain. Hiccup held tight as they entered a controlled spin until they reached about twenty feet and then—SNAP! The leather cables attaching hiccup to the saddle broke and hiccup began to plummet. Toothless tried to grab him but failed. Hiccup hit the ground with a loud thud, falling into unconsciousness…


	2. CHAPTER 2: LOVE IS A POWERFUL THING

Chapter **2**

[PRIEVIOUSLY]

…hiccup hit the ground with a loud thud, falling into unconsciousness…

[NOW]

Toothless landed and frantically looked at his downed rider. He had his eyes closed and he wasn't moving. Also, one of his hands was in an awkward position. He looked around for someone to help and then remembered…JACK.

…

Jack was waiting for his new friend in the cove when he heard the familiar roar of a night fury. He smiled as he saw toothless, but it faded when he saw that the dragon was alone. He flew over to it and asked, "Toothless, where is hiccup?" Toothless wailed in reply and bounded off, pausing to shake his head, as if he was telling jack to follow him.

Toothless reached the unconscious hiccup and looked at jack, who immediately ran over to help. He flinched as he saw hiccup's hand. It had been bent in an unnatural way, obviously broken. Toothless growled again, as if he was asking what happened.

"Yeah, it's broken. Thankfully, one of my friends taught me a few first aid tricks. Sorry hiccup, but this is gonna hurt, a lot." Jack grabbed hiccup's hand and began to reset the broken bones. Hiccup moaned quietly in his unconsciousness.

"Wow, either hiccup's really knocked out, or he has the pain tolerance of north." Toothless cocked his head sideways, wondering who north. Jack paused to look at the nightfury carefully.

"I have a weird feeling that you can understand everything we are trying to say, you know." The night fury nodded in reply. Jack laughed softly and continued to reset the bones. Once he had finished, jack began to fashion a splint and cast out of ice. He attached them to hiccup's arm and checked its strength. They seemed to be okay. Jack was going to sprinkle some snow into hiccup's eyes to wake him up, when he noticed…hiccup had beautiful brown eyes the colour of mahogany. He noticed that he was staring after about a minute, and then looked around, blushing furiously (A/N am not sure that he can even blush but screw it).

He sprinkled some fresh snow into hiccup's eyes and he woke instantly, crying at the immense pain in his arm.

"Okaaaay, so I guess he really was out huh, toothless?" toothless stared at hiccup. Jack wordily asked hiccup," Hiccup, what happened?" Hiccup tried to remember.

"I, I don't know, I think my harness' cable broke when we were at about twenty feet high and I fell off toothless. WAIT A MINUTE!" hiccup quickly looked at his arm and exhaled with relief.

Jack curiously asked," Hiccup, what are you doing?" hiccup sat up and replied, "I was checking whether my arm had fallen off. I woke up one day to find that I had lost a foot. I just wanted to check. You know. Wait, did you-" hiccup ran his hand over the ice cast jack had made and asked, "Did you make this? It's-beautiful." Jack proudly looked at it and replied, "Yep, I did that. Think it will do?"

Hiccup looked at it, analysing the structure. "For a while," he replied, "then I'll have to replace it with something stronger." That was when hiccup noticed that jack was nearly on top of him.

"Err, jack, would you move back a little." Jack noticed this too and moved back, mumbling a sorry, blushing heavily.

"Ahh, it's okay, chill. Oh, and thanks, for the cast." Hiccup moved in and gave jack a hug.

When the guardian received it, his eyes widened with surprise. He suddenly began to notice hiccup's finer points. His muscular, but not too brawny, body…his light brown hair that flew back at the slightest breeze… the friendly grin that always brought a smile on the guardian's face…the clever mind, with all the complex inventions that it thought up…even the hidden sense of adventure. Jack began to feel something inside. As if the spark that was their friendship had expanded into something, something more… that was when he turned away. Seriously? Jack thought to himself, do I seriously have a crush on hiccup. HICCUP, the boy who is a dwarf, compared to the other Vikings, the geek… no—way…

"Jack, are you feeling ok?"

Jack, who didn't want hiccup to see the blush on his face flew off, shouting, "I'll see you tomorrow back at the cove!"

Hiccup looked at toothless, wondering what had just happened.

"Okaaaaay, that was weird, let's go back bud, I need to fix this arm…

…

… Jack went over to his special place, his solitude and sat down. He took off his sweater, revealing his short sleeved under-shirt.

 **(JACK: undershirt…seriously?)**

 **(ME: I'm sorry, I didn't know what they called a t-shirt in the Viking era** )

 **(JACK: fine… get on with it… the people are waiting)**

 **(ME: okay… chill out snowman)**

He wondered what had happened in the forest. Why had he started to blush…why did he feel those feelings… why were they towards Hiccup?

Jack snuggled against his immortal wolf friend, Artica and thought over, eventually falling asleep.

…

[THE NEXT DAY]

Hiccup was awoken by the emergency alarm. He jumped out of bed and looked outside the door. The harbour was clogged up with…BESERKER SHIPS! Toothless ran up to him and hiccup mounted. They took off into the air and went to help stoick. They had just blown a berserker ship to pieces when, out of nowhere, a berserker threw a bola. It spun through the air, and wrapped around toothless. They began to quickly lose altitude until they crashed into the ground. After a few moments, hiccup frantically jumped up and checked his fallen dragon, who growled to show that he was okay. Hiccup looked around for a means of escape. There weren't any as they were already surrounded. Four of them approached hiccup, who now had no way of defence, and tied his hands behind his back.

From the midst of his men, dagur stepped forward. "Hello hiccup," dagur shouted. "As you can see, we have taken down your 'invincible' nightfury, and soon its head will be on the beserkian flagship. GET 'EM LADS!"

The men were approaching the dragon when hiccup suddenly saw jack swooping in. toothless, who could see all magical beings also saw him too. Jack went up behind toothless and cut him free, but he kept laying there, pretending that he was tied up for the element of surprise. Jack also cut hiccup's rope, but hiccup removed his hands from his back. Dagur gasped and screamed at hiccup, "How did you break my knot. Answer me immediately!" at that moment, jack ran around, punching most of the berserkers in the face, knocking them out, and then proceeded to make fun of the way dagur acted. Hiccup burst out with laughter but dagur, who had no idea what was going on, began to get increasingly furious. "Men, kill these two clotpoles immediately. And then bring me the nightfury's head!" as dagur stormed off to the ship, he tripped over…jack had put his foot into dagur's way. Dagur immediately rose up and waved his hands around him and shouted, "I am dagur, chief of the berserkers. Show yourself immediately!" Hiccup stood back up and shouted,

"Dagur, how are you going to defeat us when we have THE Jack Frost on our side? My friend, my best friend, our guardian!"

Jack fell over in shock. _Did hiccup seriously just say that… did-did he mean it._. Jack looked around at hiccup who were being attacked by berserkers. Toothless immediately jumped up and fired two plasma blasts at the remaining berserkers, who flew backwards and hit the mountain. Hiccup looked around to see dagur running back to his ship, shouting, "RETREAT, And RETREAT. THIS ISLAND IS PROTECTED BY SUPERNATURAL BEINGS." Hiccup saw that there was a big red bump just under his eye, which looked suspiciously like the punch mark from a certain white haired fellow that he knew.

As jack ran up to him, hiccup asked, "what happened to his face?" jack nervously looked around and replied, "Ah, yes… um, my fist accidentally came in contact to his face. But, then again, he was very annoying."

When they were walking up the steps, hiccup ran into his father, who picked hiccup and put him onto his shoulder. "Son," stoick bellowed, "I heard how you fought off dagur and I must say how proud I am of you," he put hiccup down and walked off murmuring, "laughing at danger… what a surprise."

Hiccup turned around to jack and laughed nervously. "I guess that now you've seen my father, eh"

Jack smiled and then asked, "Do you want to come over to the cove again. It's been a while." Hiccup looked over at toothless whose ears were drooping, obviously tired. He looked back to jack and replied, "Maybe not today, toothless looks really tired." Jack pouted playfully and suggested, "Why don't you let him rest at your house and then come over to the cove with me." Hiccup thought about it and then reminded him, "Remember, the cove is at least half an hour away though."

Jack put on a cheeky smile and said, "Not if you fly there."

…

Hiccup held on for his dear life as they took off. It was as if he had completely lost his weight the moment that jack grabbed him and ran off the top of his house. The tingling feeling of weightlessness was amazing, especially for hiccup, who had never experienced it before. After the initial fear of falling to his death was over, hiccup noticed that it was just like riding a dragon. Jack, who was having too much fun flew in erratic patterns, pretending that he was going to let go off hiccup. When they had calmed down, jack flew calmly to the cove. He noticed how hiccup was amazed by the power of the four winds, who were carrying them, looking around to see all the beautiful things around them. Jack suddenly felt a burning sensation inside, somehow, when he came in contact with hiccup, it felt like the right thing to do, as if it was always meant to be there. They swooped down as they saw the cove, and landed at the edge of the pond, with hiccup nearly falling in.

Jack pulled hiccup back to land and then made it snow heavily around them. After a few minutes, jack made a perfect snowball, blew onto it with his special powers and threw it at hiccup, full on the face. Hiccup's eyes sparkled as the magic did its work and began to laugh. He quickly made a snowball and threw it back, as hard as he can, right into jack's chest. Soon, the cove was a warzone, with snowballs flying left right and centre. After a while, they came to rest in a dry clean spot, under a low tree. Both of them were covered with bits of snow, which they proceeded to shake off. Jack took off his sweatshirt, and hiccup saw his defined abs and the strong sturdy muscles. Then they sat down and talked. That was when hiccup brought it up… "Umm, jack, how did you turn into a spirit?"

Jack suddenly looked distressed and turned around. Hiccup, seeing this, quickly apologised, "oh, so-sorry. I'll understand if it's something personal."

Jack shook his head and turned around. "Well I was going to have to tell you some time now. So here goes. My real name was Jackson overland. I was born around 70 years ago. Don't freak out. I cannot go past 17 anymore." Hiccup looked at jack and asked, "how come?"

Jack sighed and continued, "I lived with my mother, my older sister angel, twin brother henry and little sister Pippa. One Christmas, or as you call it, snoggletog, I took Pippa ice-skating at the nearby pond. We had done it before so it didn't scare us. Pippa was skating when the ice cracked. She shouted for me to help. I told her to be very still and picked up this stick." jack showed his staff to hiccup, who examined it. "So I told her that we were going to play hopscotch, her favourite game. I made her hop out of the way, but the ice continued to crack so I told her to stop. Then I ran out and scooped her out with the stick. Unfortunately, I was now in her place and I fell in. I tried to swim out but I couldn't move. I'm pretty sure that I drowned. Turned out that the man in the moon had seen it and saved me, turning me into a spirit for my bravery. Ever since then, only people who believed in me could see me. It was pretty depressing, being alone for 70 years. You was the first person to really believe in me. And for that. I thank you."

Hiccup returned the staff to notice that jack had begun to weep, silently. Hiccup, who suddenly felt terrible and sorry walked over to jack and hugged him. They sat there for a while, jack crying and hiccup comforting his friend.

Jack eventually stopped and asked hiccup, "did-did you really mean it, you know, the guardian thing." Hiccup stared back and softly replied, "Definitely"…

When hiccup had replied, jack felt his heart beat stronger, his temperature rise to the maximum. He felt that feeling again… the feeling of wanting. Suddenly, he felt like he should do it…so he did

Jack quickly pushed hiccup down onto the floor, knelt over and crushed his lips against hiccup's...

Hiccup's eyes widen with shock. _Was, was jack kissing him? The winter spirit, who he had fallen in love with the moment he set eyes on him? This was. This was AMAZING!_

Jack, finally stopped a few seconds later. "I had wanted to do that for a while to be honest." He mumbled. Jack looked down in shame. He knew that hiccup would hate him for that. For being gay. He had ruined the only friendship he had in 70 years.

He picked up his staff and was going to leave when hiccup grabbed his hand. Jack turned around, ready to receive the shouting, but it never came. He looked down at hiccup to see the same longing in his eyes. Hiccup quickly pulled jack down again, so that the winter spirit was on top of him, and then replied, "So had I."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around jack's neck and full on kissed him. Jack, all nervousness forgotten, wrapped his hands around hiccup's waist and pulled him closer. They slowly stood up and moved back. Jack picked up hiccup and rammed him against the trunk of the tree, still kissing him. They turned around and jack sat down, leaning against the tree. Hiccup sat on his lap and started to make out. Jack bit hiccup's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Hiccup moaned and allowed it. They sat there for a while, making out. A few hours of cuddling later, jack meekly asked, "um hiccup, would you l-like to go on a–date with me?" He immediately started to blush fiercely.

Hiccup looked into jack's eyes and replied, "Any time."

…


	3. CHAPTER 3: INTRODUCTIONS & FUNNY STORIES

Chapter 3

 **ME: again, all this "lovey-dovey" stuff sounds a bit rushed, but, in Romeo and Juliet, they literally kissed after a few minutes of meeting and decided to get married the next morning. So if Shakespeare can do it, why can't I?**

 **HICCUP (listening excitedly): Well said… NOW GET ON WITH THE FLIPPING STORY WILL YOU, CLOTPOLE**

 **ME: ok... ok… jeez, the nerve of some people. WHAT'S THE HURRY, ANYWAY?**

 **HICCUP: TOOTHLESSSSSS**

 ****toothless prepares to fire at me****

 **ME: fine…fine…I'll do it.**

[PREVIOUSLY]

Jack meekly asked, "Um hiccup, and would you l-like to go on a–date with me?" He immediately started to blush fiercely.

Hiccup looked into jack's eyes and replied, "Any time."

[NOW]

[A WEEK AND A LOT OF SMOOCHES LATER]

Hiccup snuck through the village over to his house and Jack was hot on his tail. This was the day that hiccup was dreading. The day that hiccup introduced jack to his father Stoick, chief of Berk. There was a lot on hiccup's mind. What was going to say when he finds out that his beloved son, hiccup, and was **gay**. Would he harm him, would he harm jack, would he disinherit him, would he send him off in exile, would he harm toothless…there were many choices that he could make. Anyway, hiccup decided to just do it and hope for the best…

Before they entered the house, hiccup warned jack, "My dad is kind of overprotective of me, you know, since my mom died. So, please try not to act to hyper of childish." Jack agreed, seriously. Nodding his head to show this. When hiccup saw this, he whispered, "Thanks, -I love you," and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

…

As hiccup entered, Stoick, who had not forgotten the dagur incident, shouted," ah, here comes our little hero. So, how's your day been son, everything okay?"

Hiccup smiled nervously and replied, "um dad, there's something that I need to tell you. I've been trying to tell you this for a while now." Stoick put on his protective serious face and walked closer to hiccup, slowly putting his huge hand on hiccup's shoulder. "What is it, son? Don't worry, whatever it is won't harm you, right?" hiccup stared at his father's eyes and asked, "Are you sure?"

Stoick nodded in agreement. "Okay, here goes. You see, I'm—I'm gay."

Stoick looked back at hiccup, who was cowering away, with shock, and then smiled.

"I knew."

Hiccup was the one who was shocked now. "What do you mean 'you knew."

Stoick kept smiling at the boy, who was starting to look less frightened, and replied, "Yes, I knew. I figured it out a long time ago, how you choose to ignore Astrid, the most beautiful girl on berk, and just hang around fishlegs all the time. Whenever you talk to a girl, you look less comfortable, even though it a little, than when you speak to a boy. So, I added A and B together and so I guessed it. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." Hiccup was slowly walking back to toothless. "I'm not going to hurt you. I love you for who you are, son. So, who's the lucky fella?"

Hiccup was suddenly a bit more relaxed, but when Stoick asked that question, he went back to the same intensity of anxiousness.

"You see, the thing is that the guy I like, he's a bit special. He—he has this-gift…his name is Jack Frost."

Stoick looked confused. "Who is that, hiccup, it sounds like as if he is the spirit of winter, old man winter, himself." And laughed heartily.

Hiccup stared back at jack, who was face palming at that point, turned back to his father and laughed along, his voice increasing in nervousness.

"Hehehe, he's actually the same guy that you're talking about, the spirit of winter, you know. But, he isn't actually old. He's about the same age as me, only 2 years older. And he is right here now"

Stoick suddenly stopped laughing and stared at hiccup, surprisingly, as he was caught off guard,

"But it cannot be, Jack Frost was a fairy tale made up by Gothi. He can't be real, and he's not even here. I cannot see him."

Jack frowned jokingly when he heard this. Hiccup suddenly remembered that his dad couldn't see jack, so he tried to prove it.

"Dad, you need to believe in him to see him. Try to believe Gothi."

Stoick closed his eyes for a moment and tried to believe in him. He opened his eyes again… he still couldn't see anything. He shook his head to indicate that.

Hiccup then got a bright idea. "Here dad, let me help you with some visual aid."

He turned around to look at jack, who started to make it snow lightly in the room.

Stoick looked around with awe. A small carpet of snow had descended onto the wooden floor and was covering every piece of furniture. He suddenly began to believe in jack and in no time at all, he could see the white haired teen, staff in hand.

"Wow, you-you are actually real! How is this possible? I thought that he was just a tale that Gothi had made up. , no offence by the way."

Jack was just stood there. With a smirk on his face. "Don't worry about it. Gothi had actually seen my friends, also spirits. They must have mentioned me"

Stoick realised that he was staring, so he quickly regained his chief-like composure and tried to act calm with the situation, but it was obvious that he was actually dying with excitement. He tried to change the subject.

"So is it true, that you like my son, hiccup?"

Jack immediately replied, with courage, "yes. I fell in love with him, his personality, his kindness and all of his other amazing features the moment I met him. It took me a while to understand the feelings as I've never felt them before, but I figured it out in the end."

Stoick looked at the pair of them carefully. Then said, "I must think about this. As hiccup may have told you, I am **very** protective of my son and I want to do what is the best for-"

At that moment, hiccup cut in, "dad, I love jack, love him more than anything, as much as toothless, who adores him. I love him as much as a man loves his wife, as much- as much as you loved mom. Please, dad, please allow this."

Stoick looked at the determination on hiccup's voice and then reconsidered, "fine, I'll allow that. As long as he doesn't hurt you in any way or just abandon you without any real reason."

He smiled at jack, who was still grinning, "you look like a good kid, jack. Look after my son. That is my plea."

Jack immediately replied," I'll guard him with my immortal life. Don't worry. I'll always love him, more than anything."

Hiccup, all fear forgotten, ran up to Jack, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him again, until, stoick coughed, to get their attention.

Hiccup and jack fell apart at once, both blushing like crazy. Stoick, amused by the two, joked, "oi, get a room somewhere, will ya!"

Hiccup ran out of the house excitedly with jack following him. But before jack left the house, he turned to smile at the chief, "you have my oath. I've never broken one yet. Don't worry," and ran out to hiccup.

Stoick shook his head. "Boys these days."

…

They reached the cove faster than ever. As they sat there, leaning on toothless, hiccup, muttered, "Well, dad took it better than I thought he would."

Jack, who was hugging hiccup as he drew on the ground suddenly whispered into his ear, "Well we got past that particular barrier. Now we can do _anything_ …"

Hiccup looked at jack with shock, "JACK!"

The winter spirit burst out with laughter, "I'm sorry hiccup, but it's just that you look really cute and hilarious when you're flustered." hiccup, feeling very embarrassed, turned around in shame, engaging a tremendous blush.

Jack, seeing hiccup feeling down, immediately stopped laughing and hugged hiccup again.

"Sorry, hiccup, I'm sorry, I'll try not to do that again. Please forgive me."

Hiccup looked back to jack, "really"

Jack replied, "Of course, anything to keep you happy."

He slowly held up hiccup's chin and quickly kissed him in the mouth…

[THE NEXT DAY]

Hiccup and jack walked down to the dragon academy, hand in hand. Hiccup was going to show the other dragon riders jack and give them the news. As they entered the arena that they were using as the academy all the riders stopped their argument of which dragon, apart from the night fury, was the best.

"The gronkle is a weakling, unlike the monstrous nightmare" snotlout was saying, when hiccup walked up to them

They all turned their attention to hiccup and gave a sarcastic round of applause.

Astrid, waving her blond hair out of her face, announced, "So, the slim dragon rider finally managed to get back in commission. How's the arm hiccup?"

"Oh, it's fine. Nothing for the strong Viking that I am. "Replied hiccup in a mocking way.

All the other riders waved their HI's and then fishlegs ran up to him, "hiccup, I've had a great idea for what I call dragon racing. So basically, you have to go round in a mid-air track, collecting sheep and have to put them in individual nets, each sheep is one point-"

Hiccup calmed down fishlegs and called everyone together. "Err, guys, I need to introduce you to somebody. His name is jack, jack frost." Hiccup turned around to smile at jack.

Snotlout and tuffnut started to laugh. Snotlout jeered, hiccup, have you lost your marbles, there is no one there. I think he has."

BANG!

Toothless pounced up and fired a plasma blast right at snotlout's feet, sending him flying into the haystack behind him. He didn't fire at tuffnut because he knew that the male twin was just a dimwit. The rest of the riders nearly fell over with laughter at the look of snotlout's face, who was trying to look serious. The other dragons began to back away. They knew the deadliness of an angry night fury and didn't want to mess with him. Toothless, after seeing snotlout fly back, pacified and went to the corner of the arena with the other dragons and began to play with them.

"Not to be mean hiccup, but I don't think that there is anyone there." Astrid was looking behind him.

 _Oh wait, I forgot._ Hiccup had forgotten that they couldn't see jack. So he calmed them all down and began to explain, "you see, jack has these special powers, but you can only see them if you believe in him. He is the spirit of winter... ahahah" fishlegs was going to explain to jack that that was gothi's story when hiccup interrupted him, "you might think that the tale is fake, but it's true. For instance, jack, please make it snow in the arena, heavily."

Jack began to make it snow like a blizzard inside the arena so that the others had to cover their faces to stop the snow enter their eyes. Hiccup noticed that snotlout had been affected the most. He quickly yelled to jack, "jack, and stop the storm!" at this, jack ceased it.

"if you want any more help believing, jack, please make a snowball and throw it in that direction."

Hiccup pointed to the village, and jack threw it so hard that it flew all the way to gobber's workshop and hit him on the side of his head. "OUCH!" they all heard a scream as feminine as a young girl.

"Oh crap, you hit gobber." Hiccup turned towards the blacksmith's shop as the twins fell over in laughter. "SORRY GOBBER".

The twins were still laughing, when Astrid shouted, "hiccup, I can see him. White hair, sexy eyes the colour of tropical water, wearing a blue sweater. Is that the guy?"

Hiccup, finally relaxed, replied, "That's the one, jack frost himself."

Suddenly, fishlegs and the others shouted, "I can see him."

"So can I"

"I saw him before you,"

"No, I did"

"No-"

"GUYS" shouted hiccup, and everyone, including the twins" looked at him.

Jack walked forward, "hi, I'm jack frost **, spirit of winter, guardian of fun and number 1 attractive teen on the face of this planet.'."**

All the other dragon riders looked at jack, who took a bow.

"Now, that you all know jack, there is something I have been meaning to tell you. I had decided to show jack to you to help me explain it. You see, he's my boyfriend"

The other riders looked at each other with shock.

Astrid came forward. "Hiccup, did you say that he's your boyfriend? Are you gay?"

Hiccup nodded feverishly, taking a sneaky peek at jack.

The others gasped, and Astrid, still sceptical, replied, "Prove it."

Hiccup, who couldn't believe that Astrid thought that he was lying, raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, if nothing will convince you, then this might."

With this, he ran over to jack, who was leaning on his staff again, looked into his eyes, and kissed him full in the mouth, while the other dragon riders' jaws dropped in surprise and suddenly, ruffnut, who was a great fantasizer, began to squeal and clap quickly with excitement.

"Go hiccup!" she shouted, but looking at the other riders' faces she quickly snapped out of it.

Hiccup finally stopped kissing jack, who watched hiccup's natural, brown eyes with delight, and gave a final peck on the lips.

They turned around to the dragon riders, who were still staring at him.

Suddenly, snotlout shouted, "ha-ha, hiccup is gay! Hiccup is gay!"

Toothless looked ready to fire at him again, so he quickly stopped, looking alarmed.

Astrid then walked up to hiccup, put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Hiccup, we all will love you for who you are hiccup. All of us."

She turned to look at jack, "look after our friend, snowman. Take care of him. I know you can do it," and she smiled at him.

…

"So- so can you make people slip on the ice?" asked tuffnut and ruffnut, both interested and impressed by jack's pranking career. "Well yes, and you can expect an epic-superfuntime-awesomeness pranking spree coming soon, courtesy of **the** Jack Frost." Jack replied, with the mischievous look in his eyes returning.

…

"How much do you know about dragons?" asked fishlegs eagerly? "Enough, enough to last a lifetime" jack replied, and walked over to hiccup, hugging him from behind and placing his hand on toothless' snout at the same time.

Fishlegs, wanting to examine a bit more asked, "So what is the shot limit of a ni-?"

"Six."

Jack had interrupted him and replied with the correct answer even without listening to the entire question.

"Cool," fishlegs commented. "I'm fishlegs by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Ice to meet you too. Get it, **ice** to meet you."

They both burst out with laughter.

…

"And one time, in the middle of a full on dragon attack, he managed to get cornered by a monstrous nightmare and he tried to make a conversation with it."

Jack and Astrid were getting on very well. By the way that they were acting, you would have thought that they were siblings. Right then, Astrid was sharing some of hiccup's embarrassing moment, while jack was rolling on the floor laughing at the funniest, including the one where his trousers had caught on a stray cart and ripped in half, showing his bare bottom. When jack had heard this, he couldn't stop laughing, as hard as he tried, until he saw that hiccup was looking like he would cry any minute. So they changed the subject to his braver moments.

"And did you know, I once fell off stormfly from about 600 feet when we were first training to fly so hiccup jumped off from toothless, caught me in mid-air, latched back onto toothless, and landed properly."

Jack looked at hiccup with amazement. "You did that, wow. That's epic. I hope that one day, if I faint or something in mid-air, then you will catch me too, hiccup."

Hiccup, hearing this, started to blush so hard that he looked like someone had thrown a tomato at his face.

…

Jack walked over to snotlout and put his hand out to shake snotlout's, but he didn't return it.

"Look snotlout" jack said. "We don't have to be enemies, you know. I actually admire you. It takes real guts and strength to manage a monstrous nightmare. You are really brave, you know."

Snotlout's face brightened. "Really? Do you mean that? "

Jack nodded, and then put his fist out. Snotlout brofisted him, pulled jack close to his face, and whispered into his ear, "Oh, and please tell hiccup that I said sorry for laughing at him. I get how you would feel if that happened to you, you know, so please."

Jack nodded, and winked at him.

…

Jack felt the refreshing wind on his face as he whizzed through the air. Behind him was hiccup, riding toothless, and all the other dragon riders. They were racing across the island chain, starting at dragon island to changewing island and back. Jack was ahead of the riders most of the way, when hiccup say him go, he thought to himself, _wow, he's actually fast as the wind_. And the way jacks hair was flowing in the wind looked so sexy that hiccup nearly fell off toothless. they swooped past trees and caves, but as they reached the final stretch, hiccup shot forward on toothless and was at neck and neck with hiccup. As they went past the stack, which they had used to indicate the finish line, they won, tied to first place.

Once the race was over, they all flew to jack's cave, where he had spent around 60 years of his life. They sat round, leaning on their resting dragons, eating cooked chickens and listening to each other's story. When they heard jack's story, ruffnut actually started to cry. Jack looked like he was also going to shed some tears, so hiccup strolled over to hiccup and hugged him, while everyone watched. After the melancholy hour was over, they decided to turn in for bed.

…

As they entered the house, they saw stoick sitting by the table, eating a whole chicken. He raised his eyebrows in alarm as they walked upstairs.

"Hi dad. Um, jack will be staying with me tonight, as he has no other place to actually call home, other than his cave, so is that okay?"

Stoick didn't know what to say so before he knew it, the word 'yes' had come out of his mouth. Realising his mistake, he quickly continued," and no funny business, you two!"

"DAD, are you serious. We would _never_ do that in this house."

When they reached upstairs, they sat on hiccup's bed, and toothless went to lie on his boulder.

"Um hiccup, there's something I need to show you."

Hiccup looked curiously at jack, wondering what it might be, when jack suddenly summoned Artica.

When hiccup saw the wolf familiar, he looked with awe. "So is this your familiar?"

"Yep," jack replied," that's my familiar, artica. Oh, also, did I mention that she can turn into different animals?"

At this, Artica turned into another sleek, black, nightfury, as nearly identical to toothless, except the perfect tail. Hiccup 'wowed' again and Toothless immediately pounced up and pounded over to artica to examine her. Soon, they were playing around, like best friends, rolling around and play fighting before finally going to sleep, sharing toothless' stone. Hiccup and jack, who saw this smiled as they saw the two creatures bond.

Hiccup thought back to when snotlout called him gay, and when Astrid was telling jack his most embarrassing stories. Jack immediately saw hiccup's face grow serious and asked him," hiccup, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Hiccup looked at jack's legs, as he was too ashamed to look at his face, and replied, "I was just thinking back to the time where snotlout called me gay and Astrid said all those stories about me. I was thinking if you'd dump me because of that."

Jack lifted up hiccup's chin to see that the young Viking's eyed were watery and grave. "Hiccup, I love you remember, so I'm gay too remember. Also, snotlout privately told me to say sorry to you, no joke. Finally, those stories, even though I know them, doesn't change the fact that they happened, now personally, I would love to see you bare naked, but I know that that's not going to happen any time soon. Remember, these things, no matter how ridiculous they are, they define you. Whatever happens, you are, and always will be, perfect in my eyes."

Jack gave hiccup a light kiss on the lips, but as he finished, it was obvious that hiccup wanted more. They began to kiss fiercely, with hiccup's hand flowing through jack's hair, with jack pulling him closer by the waist. Soon they were on the bed, with hiccup lying down and jack on top of him. They had taken off their sweatshirts and undershirts and were making out heavily, jack moving down to hiccup's neck, biting at random places, trying to find hiccup's weak spot. He found it and went hard on it, as hiccup moaned with pleasure. He went back to kissing hiccup in the mouth for a few minutes until they had started to feel sleepy. As jack watched hiccup snuggle up to him as he fell asleep, jack shouted inside his mind, _I will always love you, hiccup, and I'd rather die than give you up, to anyone…_

…


	4. CHAPTER 4: A DRAGON-RELATED EMERGENCY

**ME: in this chapter, I'm going to give you a dragon, jack. Even though you have a familiar, artica, you can't ride her cause, you know, she's a familiar**

 **JACK (with an excited face): so, what dragon are you going to give me, eh? (*whispers* please**

 **Let it be a nightfury, please let it be a nightfury, please let it be a nightfury)**

 **ME: it's gonna be a…nightfury**

 **JACK: OH MY GOSH! I COULD HUG YOU RIGHT NOW. Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou.**

 **ME: don't thank me, thank fanfiction for the idea**

 **JACK: thanks, fanfiction**

Chapter 4

[PREVIOUSLY]

As jack watched hiccup snuggle up to him as he fell asleep, jack shouted inside his mind, _I will always love you, hiccup, and I'd rather die than give you up, to anyone…_

[NOW]

Hiccup woke up to find that he was practically laying on top of jack, both of them topless. He quickly got up and put on his top and sweater. He then tried to wake up jack by pushing him backwards and forwards, but this was obviously not working. He tried many other methods, even making toothless roar at him, but still there was no change. That was when he had the bright idea… he would cut off jack's air flow. That was sure to wake him up. But what should he use. He could have used a leather bag…. No, that would just scare him… what about his hand? No, he reconsidered, that would be just plain creepy. But what else was there?

Hiccup was just about to scrap the plan when he remembered another option… his mouth… surely it wasn't a problem, now that they were lovers, and also it would be a surprise for jack, so he decided to do just that.

"Okay, here goes," hiccup murmured to himself. He leaned forward slowly and lightly brushed his lips against jacks. He was going to kiss him when jack suddenly opened his eyes, grabbed hiccup by the wrists, and pinned him down onto the bed. Hiccup tried to move, but jack had held him tight as ever. Jack leaned, and kissed him deeply in the mouth. Hiccup moaned with delight as jack bit onto his bottom lip, demanding clearance to his mouth. Hiccup, distracted by the sudden pleasure, opened his mouth, letting jack in. jack let go of hiccup's hands and they immediately went to jack's hair. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now, to be honest." Said jack, who looked deeply into hiccup's eyes. Hiccup laughed and asked, "So how long have you been awake?" jack mischievously replied, "Since toothless roared in my face." Jack tried to move down to hiccup's neck, but hiccup pulled him back up by the hair. "Not now, later. We have a lot to do today." Jack playfully pouted and moaned, "AWWW, that's not fair." Hiccup gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Later, my winter spirit. Later, I promise."

…

Hiccup, jack, and the other riders flew like arrows, shooting through the air at maximum speed. They had received word that Alvin was trying to attack some of berk's fishing boats and they had sent out an emergency distress dragon, an invention of fishlegs for extra safety.

They had sighted the red terrible terror late in the afternoon, when they were trying out a catapult for the dragon race (snotlout managed to launch himself into the sky with the catapult and landed in the water, partially because hookfang ignored his cries).

They found the lone fishing boat surrounded by outcast ships. They saw mulch and bucket being tied up, while the other outcasts plundered the fish. Toothless and the other dragons fired blasts at them, sending the enemy Vikings flying into the water. Only Alvin remained. They swooped around for another rally of fire blasts… "NO!" hiccup shouted… they immediately stopped charging their shots and looked… Alvin had a knife to each bucket's and mulch's throats.

"Go on then," Alvin jeered. "One blast, and I'll slit their throats." Hiccup looked worried. He didn't what do, so he looked at Astrid, who was good at handling this sort of situations. Even she had no idea. He then looked at jack, who winked at him, and then fired a mystical blue energy blast at Alvin, creating a cloud of mist. When it cleared, hiccup gasped… Alvin had been encased in a solid block of ice, his eyes wide, knives clutched in hand.

Hiccup looked at jack with confusion, "jack, what have you done to him?"

Jack stared at the human ice block for a second and then replied, I've encased him in a block of unbreakable ice. He'll live though. I've even put some breathing holes in. this particular block will melt" he then smiled sneakily, "eventually"

Hiccup shook his head and landed on the fishing boat. They freed the two trapped fishermen.

Mulch asked hiccup, "hiccup, what was that weird blue light that hit Alvin?" hiccup smiled and tapped his nose with his finger, "that, my friend, is a trade secret."

…

The gang hung around in the arena, while jack showed them his powers, shooting ice at many old shields. RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR! The familiar roar of a nightfury entered their ears. "TOOTHLESS!" hiccup shouted, sprinting to the entrance of the arena, trying to see what had happened to his dear dragon friend. Her hadn't reached the entrance when toothless bounded in through it and ran over to hiccup. "What happened bud? Are you ok?" hiccup bumped heads with toothless when… RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!... There it was again. The roar of the nightfury. Jack ran over, and simultaneously, realisation hit them… there was another nightfury on the island. The entire crew ran up to their dragons and took off.

They searched the entire island, scoured every bit, until… jack found it, the nightfury, lying on the floor, metal javelin impaled in its stomach. Jack called everyone over to the clearing. When hiccup saw it, he gasped. He ran over to help the dragon, but surprisingly, it snapped at his face, narrowly missing his head by inches. Jack held back hiccup, and decided to approach it. He slowly approached it, bowing low, as he knew that this allowed the dragon to trust him. He came in closer and closer, until his hand was inches away from the nightfury's head. Hiccup thought for a moment that that was the day that jack would lose his arm, but he fell back in shock. The nightfury leaned forward, onto jack's outstretched hands, giving its sign of friendship. Suddenly, the dragon's eyes widened and it coughed out blood.

"Jack, it's dying, there is nothing we can do. The first nightfury that we see in years is slowly bleeding to death. We need to save it, somehow, jack."

Jack looked around and thought. They were running out of time. The dragon was going to die in a few minutes. That was when he had the brilliant idea… "Hiccup come help me. I have an idea."

Hiccup rushed over to hiccup, and asked him," Jack, what are we going to do?" jack looked determined. "we are going to pull out this javelin first."

Hiccup looked at the javelin and thought _well, if we are going to let it die, then let it die in peace._ With hiccup's help, they slowly and carefully removed the javelin from the dragon's underside. Hiccup looked for any clues surrounding the person that had shot this. On the bottom of it he saw the symbol of _the berserkers…_

Hiccup had wanted to scream any foul name possible at dagur, and then wanted to kill him right there and then for shooting at the innocent nightfury, but they had more pressing matters on hand.

Jack mumbled a few words, "well this is an emergency…has to be done… last of its kind…drastic."

Hiccup asked, "Jack, what are you going to do?"

Jack looked at hiccup, and back at the dying nightfury. " _I'm gonna fuse this nightfury's soul with the soul of Artica."_

…

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

"Jack, is that even possible?"

Jack replied at once. "Yes it is. Artica has excellent healing abilities, so she can save this poor animal's life. So the two souls will share a body. The only thing is that she will not be able to leave the body unless the dragon dies, which won't happen soon. It's okay though. She had been looking for a body to enter for a long time."

Jack looked confident and summoned the familiar, the white wolf materialised immediately by his side. Jack spoke to the wolf in a strange language, that hiccup had never heard before. It ran over to the dragon and jumped inside it.

All of a sudden, the dragon began to glow a light blue, and hovered into the air.

A strong wind whooshed in from the south, blowing all the surrounding trees around in a frenzy.

With a bright blue flash, the wounds healed, the enormous hole on the dragon's underside miraculously closed. The scars faded, the grazes and bruises healed.

Soon a flawless nightfury sat at their midst. It began to look at its body, as if wondering what had happened. It saw jack, and bounded over to him, knocking him over. Jack began to laugh, and was soon joined by hiccup and the others, when the dragon, fused with artica's soul, started to lick jack.

As the new dragon ran over to toothless, excited, hiccup walked up to jack, who was exhausted, and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Jack, you just saved an innocent creature's life. You- are-amazing."

Jack looked back at hiccup and smiled. "Now, I have a dragon as well... a dragon that can face toothless… from now on, things are going to be very interesting…"

…

[The next day]

Jack sat on the back of his new dragon, who he had rechristened 'artica', and got ready to set off. Hiccup had taught him how to stay on his dragon, even making him a harness. At the moment, he was at the blacksmiths, trying to make himself a new leg. It sounded funny to jack, _a new leg_. Hiccup's old leg kept on loosening and falling off frequently, and he needed the leg to control toothless. The last straw was when that morning

…

Hiccup and jack, both on dragons, had set off into the sky. At about 60 feet, hiccup's leg had fallen off and he had slipped off the dragon. Jack, seeing this, had jumped off from artica, flown down, caught hiccup, and returned to artica. As they landed, they saw that toothless had somehow managed to glide down to the ground next to them. Hiccup shouted, "damn this old leg, I'm gonna make a better one!" And stormed off straight into the blacksmiths the moment they had reached the village.

…

"Artica, let's go girl!"

Artica shot up into the sky, roaring with the excitement. They twisted and turned around the island… they glided, and shot past the islands of the archipelago

 _Wow,_ jack thought. _This is nothing like flying on my own. This is- AMAZING!_

They had just risen up from a full speed dive from the edge of the topmost clouds, when, jack caught sight of a dragon rider… he flew slowly forward to investigate and saw that this stranger was nothing like hiccup or the other riders. This rider was…a girl. Riding what looked like a monstrous nightmare, covered with flecks of red and gold. And she was headed for…berk.

Jack motioned to artica to go higher, and they rose above the clouds. They shot off to berk, to warn the others.

…

Hiccup was just coming out of his workshop, having finished his new 'shock absorbent' metal leg, with special springs that stop the nuts from loosening unwillingly, when jack and artica landed. They sprinted over to him and jack frantically yelled a few words, out of breath.

"Wow wow wow, jack, calm down. Tell me again. Slowly."

Jack waited a few seconds to catch his breath, and then explained, "dragon rider… don't know if friend or enemy…oh, and she's a girl."

Hiccup looked at jack with shock. _Were there other dragon riders? Is that even possible? who can it be?..._

Hiccup called all the other dragon riders and explained what jack had seen. They all looked worried and jumped onto their dragons.

…

Hiccup, jack, and all the other riders shot into the horizon, searching the unknown rider, until… they found her.

When the mysterious rider saw them, she flew erratically, trying to evade them. Hiccup tried as hard as he could to catch her, but her moves were completely random, so he couldn't anticipate them.

Eventually, toothless fired a mild plasma blast, just enough to send an ordinary human flying, at the dragon, and it lost altitude.

 _Nice try._ Hiccup thought, _but you cannot beat a night fury._

The berk riders landed as the unknown rider stood up from her stunned dragon with some difficulty. She staggered around, looking at each of them, before gasping.

"Hiccup? Is that you?"

The stranger took of her helmet…

 _HEATHER!_

…


	5. CHAPTER 5: HEATHER!

**Chapter 5**

 **ME: guys…guys…. I just had a hunch on what might happen later on in the story…**

 **HICCUP, JACK AND THE GANG: ohh tell us!**

 **ME: …but I can only tell the girls.**

 **THE GANG (EXCEPT THE GIRLS): AWWWWWWWW!**

 ***walking up to girls and whispering into their ears***

 ***the girls giggle***

 **ME: Oh, and one more thing. Some of this grammar might sound terrible. My excuse is….. The effects of drinking three bottles of mountain dew and two cups of coffee in the span of 1 hour (no kidding… I was stupid enough to do this.)**

 **But guys seriously:**

 **DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME… IT'S STUPID IDEA**

…

[PRIEVIOUSLY]

The stranger took of her helmet…

HEATHER!

…

[NOW]

Hiccup nearly fell of his dragon in shock. _How is this possible? I thought that she didn't want to come back since the Alvin incident… I thought that she had moved on._

The other riders had equally shocked faces.

Astrid asked, "Heather? What are you doing here? You look like you came out of a battle."

Heather definitely looked like as if she had entered at least a small hustle. Her hair was messy, her face had a makeshift, bloody bandage just above her shoulder blade and she had a bust lip. She even had a slight limp on her left leg

Fishlegs, who was surprisingly experienced in the whole first aid thing, suddenly took initiative.

"Heather, Come here, that cut needs cleaning."

…

[AT THE TRAINING ACADEMY, LATER]

As fishlegs cleaned the cut on heather's shoulder blade. Hiccup asked, "Heather, what happened? You look seriously injured. Weren't you supposed to be with your parents?"

Jack had a very confused face so hiccup quickly remembered that jack had no idea who the stranger was. Hiccup explained to him, "jack, don't worry, she's an old friend, her name's heather."

Heather, now extremely confused, turned to Astrid and asked," umm, Astrid, who's hiccup talking to? Has he lost his mind and created an imaginary friend?"

Astrid leaned forward with laughter, dropping the jar of water she was holding, receiving a small moan of protest from fishlegs ("Astrid, I needed that water to clean her wound!")

"Ahh, heather, you see… hiccup's talking to the new addition. His name is jack…Jack Frost… he has these special powers, so you can only see him if you believe in him… ever heard of old man winter? Well he's not old… he's actually a teen, like us."

Heather looked as if she thought that the others had also lost their minds, so Astrid continued,"… so jack, would you do the honours?"

At these words, jack made it snow again, but only lightly as he had remembered that the stranger was injured. Hiccup could have sworn that he had seen a blue sparkle enter heather's eyes as she gasped. "Oh I see him. he's-wow…"

Heather looked shocked. She pulled Astrid up close and whispered something into her ear, something to which Astrid agreed. They both giggled.

Jack just looked amused. He knew exactly what the girls had said. He had heard hints of what had been said. ("Wow, he's really handsome, isn't he?", "I know, right. I love the colour of his eyes.")

Astrid paused to look at the gay couple. Ruffnut pulled heather in to whisper, just loud enough for the rest of the gang to hear, "oh yeah, one more thing, he's hiccup's _boyfriend…"_

Hiccup scowled playfully, as the female twin, for some reason, had put on a weird sing-song tone when she had whispered' boyfriend'. The tone was 'un-ruffnut-like' as possible.

Heather looked shocked as she stared at hiccup for a few seconds. "You're joking… but…but- _is hiccup gay?_ " Astrid nodded, along with ruffnut, but heather couldn't believe it.

"Are you pulling my leg, guys, are you?"

Jack spoke, "no, we aren't, heather. We'll prove it." and with that, jack swiftly swept hiccup from the ground, and kissed him.

Ruffnut looked as if she was going to faint and Astrid just stared. All the other males just turned around, as if shamed by watching it. Jack finally stopped and just stared at hiccup's face, as he cowered closer to jack, blushing heavily.

Toothless and artica ran up to them and stood behind them, as if trying to give them a bit of privacy from others.

Heather looked as if she was going to go into cardiac arrest. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes wide. She turned back to Astrid and ruffnut, who were giggling and they huddled together. Hiccup could hear certain snippets like, "they look so cute together." or, "perfect match"

When the girls had finished giggling, Snotlout jumped in to give them proper introductions.

"So now that we can all see each other, heather, jack. Jack, heather."

They both shook hands, and heather asked jack, "so, jack, how you met hiccup?"

Hiccup began to blush even harder as jack began to explain the story, "hiccup stumbled upon me one day. I was actually doing a bit of ice skating, cause, you know, who doesn't like a bit of ice skating. Yeah, so, he fell into the cove that I was in, and somehow, he managed to see me. A lot of random stuff happened, and one night, he kinda confessed."

Hiccup looked at jack with a fake annoyed look. "What do you mean, **I** confessed? It was you"

Jack cheekily relied, "yeah, whatever."

Snotlout finally snapped them all back into sense. "Umm guys, now that we have finished the introductions, heather? What actually happened to you?"

Heather looked at snotlout, and then asked, "Err, what happened to snotlout? He's changed."

Astrid replied, "I don't know. He's suddenly acting like a small voice of reason."

Snotlout scowled as the twins laughed and heather started to explain…

 _Heather was embracing the serenity. She had been helping her foster parents with their farm back at her village. She had only started feeling this peaceful inside since two years ago. Before that, she had been chained to a post ninety one percent of the time, during her time being kidnapped at Outcast Island. She had been finally freed by a certain hiccup horrendous haddock the third._

 _She was enjoying her rest, when she heard a blood chilling scream. She jumped out of bed and ran out to see an armada of berserker warships at the port. At least a hundred men were running into village, swords in one hand and torches on the other. She could see Dagur between them all. They all ran around the village, throwing the torches onto the wooden rooves of the houses, setting them on fire instantly. Women and children ran out of the houses as their husbands shouted to them to run. They walked out of the houses, carrying the weapons that they had. Hammers, axes, swords, bolas._

 _The berserkers charged, slashing their weapons at the villagers. People fell left, right and centre Heather ran over to her monstrous nightmare, fireblast, and flew into the air. Launching fireballs at all the berserkers that she could see. But then… a bola wrapped around the dragon and they plummeted._

 _As they hit the ground, a group of berserkers approached them._

" _HEATHER!" her foster father threw her a knife, which she used to cut the ropes off fireblast._

" _HEATHER, RUN. DON'T- TURN- BACK!" she instantly obeyed, running away from the village along with fireblast. A berserker threw a bola at their legs but her father threw a knife at it, knocking it aside._

" _RUN! FLY AWAY. JUST-JUST GO TO BERK!"_

 _Her father stood his ground. Hammer in hand. Heather jumped onto her dragon and took off._

 _As she flew away, she heard a slash, a roar of pain and a loud thud. But the most terrifying was the maniacal laugh that followed it._

 _Tears rolled down her cheek as she swiftly flew through the air…_

Tears ran down heather's cheeks as she finished the story. All the riders took of their helmets in respect, and even jack made an ice helmet just to do so.

Astrid approached heather and hugged her tightly, and she continued to weep.

As Astrid let go, heather wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked around, still red eyed. Jack quietly assured her, "heather, I assure you that we will avenge your family and all the innocent blood that had been spilled."

Hiccup and the others nodded in agreement. "But right now," hiccup replied, "Astrid, do you mind her staying at your house?"

Astrid quickly answered, "No problem at all. You know what? Let's take her there now. She needs a change of clothes and she looks my size."

Heather stammered her thanks, but Astrid reassured her," aww, don't worry about it. We're friends, remember."

…

They took heather to Astrid's house, where she was provided with a change of normal clothes.

Then they all left for their homes for the night.

…

When they entered the room, artica and toothless ran and went to sleep on the big stone.

Hiccup walked over to jack, who was miserably looking out at the bright, shining moon.

"Her story reminded you of yours, didn't it? I could see it in your face."

Hiccup slowly turned jack's chin towards him, and he saw that the ice spirit was silently weeping, with tears shining in the moonlight.

Hiccup slowly pulled jack towards him, hugging him, as jack wept onto his shoulder. After a while, hiccup lifted himself up, and planted a kiss onto jack's lips. He wrapped his hands around jack's shoulders, as jack slowly pulled him closer by the waist. They both felt each other's body heat, and jack was surprisingly warm. They both unconsciously stepped back, falling onto the bed. They rolled over, with jack lying face up on the bed and hiccup on top of him. They increased the fierceness of the kiss, and soon, they both had their tops off, kissing. Hiccup softly traced the outer edges of jack's faint abs with the tips of his fingers.

They sat there, with hiccup embracing the security within jack's arms until they fell asleep

…


	6. CHAPTER 6: READY FOR THE OFF

**hello, people, first of all, IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

 **Ive had some family problems as my parents are on the verge of splitting up, and the court was involved. (things were mental before)**

 **as a result, I have to live in another house with only my dad and sister…the place has no god-damn WIFI (sam l. Jackson accent) I have to use a mobile hotspot to upload this….**

 **HICCUP: we're all going through hard times, so thanks for everyone who had read our story…**

 **JACK: now let's get on with it**

…

 **p.s sorry for bd grammar. I am not up to writing righ now… lost my mojo.**

**Chapter 6**

[PREVIOUSLY]

They sat there, with hiccup embracing the security within jack's arms until they fell asleep

…

[NOW]

Hiccup woke up to find that jack and artica had already woken up, and by the sound of yelling outside, they were already in the air. He got out of bed and woke up toothless. It was a sunny day in August, with birds chirping, bees buzzing, and dragons growling peacefully.

They left the house and walked over to the courtyard, narrowly missing the new, sleek, speeding nightfury, as it shot out of the air, with its white haired rider grinning cheekily as he landed. Toothless immediately ran over to Africa to play with her.

"morning handsome," jack whispered slowly into hiccup's ear. He pushed hiccup back behind a house. He grabbed hiccup around the waist, and looking around to check for anyone watching, he kissed him deeply in the mouth.

Hiccup's hands automatically went around Jack's neck, and pulled him closer, feeling Jack's refreshing, cold body, guarding against the immense summer heat. Jack was somehow surviving it. By the look of his wet feet and lower leg, he must have been to the small lake in the cove.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they heard gobber exiting his house. They sneaked around the other side of the house, retrieved their dragons, and flew to the training centre.

…

They were practicing basic rescue manoeuvres, when the other trainers, including Heather arrived. When they entered, all three girls huddled together, astrid whispered something to them, and in seconds, they were all giggling. They eventually managed to regain composure, and stood straight.

They called hiccup, and took him to the side of the centre. Heather explained, "Um hiccup, if you wanted to know what that was about, then I can tell you. You see, astrid here woke up to the sound of toothless roaring. She looked outside to see him and artica playing around. That's when she saw you and jack-kissing- around the side of your house."

Hiccup's face suddenly burned crimson. _Oh crap. I thought no-one was watching. What am I gonna do?_ He looked down to the ground, rubbing his feet together.

"I don't know what you are talking-"

They all started to giggle again as he looked sheepishly at them.

"Ahh chill out hiccup," ruffnut consoled." We won't tell anyone." She then whispered something that sounded like 'maybe' and turned to run back to the girls, who were heading back to the centre.

Hiccup walked back towards jack who asked, "what was all that about?"

Hiccup looked back at him and whispered,"astrid saw us kissing this morning. So far, only the girls know, but soon, they might tell the others."

Jack looked surprised and asked," what's wrong with that? They know that we're dating. You don't have to be afraid of kissing in public, hiccup, they have accepted you for who you are, you know. You know what? Maybe, I'll do it now."

With that, jack swept hiccup off his feet and crushed his lips against Hiccup's. The other rider's, who were discussing something, undoubtedly the kiss, gradually noticed and turned around. Their jaws dropped as they suddenly saw the public display of affection.

The girls stared as if they were looking at something heavenly, and ruffnut started to clap her hands rapidly. The boys meanwhile, looked on in shock at the sudden sight.

Hiccup's mind was in conflict with itself. _Should he push jack off?, should he run_ away? That was when he remembered what jack had said. ( _" you don't have to be afraid of kissing in public, hiccup. They have accepted you for who you are.) For who you are...for who you are..._

It took only a split second for hiccup to decide what to do. Jack loved him like how a man loved his wife, and now he wanted to return the favour.

They were both snapped back into attention by snotlout, " guys! We have to make a decision here. Can you stop kissing now?"

They removed their lips from each other, and jack immediately whispered into hiccup's ear," see, hiccup, they have accepted you for who you are. Even snotlout doesn't tease you anymore, he only complains that we kiss so much. So don't worry."

He kissed hiccup lightly and quickly on the lips and turned to the others.

Hiccup smiled giddily, for he knew that jack was right.

" ok, guys. Today, we, as we promised Heather, are going to track down Dagur, and lock him away somewhere. Either outcast island, or- someplace else." Heather, who was suddenly looking a bit teary eyed, suddenly lightened up as she saw the others agreeing. "Jack," hiccup continued. " I might need you to freeze him in your unbreakable ice, you know, just to be safe."

...

Hiccup walked up the back to his house. _How am I going to explain this to my dad?_ He thought. _I guess I can only try._

Jack was watching hiccup deep in thought. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

Hiccup, turning slowly to jack, replied," well, I just Don't know how I'm going to explain this to my dad."

Jack smiled slightly and reassured him, hiccup, don't worry. He'll allow it, and he won't have to worry about you, because remember, you've got me to protect you. So let's do this."

He put his arms around hiccup as they continued to walk up the small hill.

...

"So, you and the others are going to go and find Dagur, and lock him up? That's suicide."

Stock refused to send his son for the task as he knew that it was dangerous. He had seen many of his own men die at the hands of the beserkers and he didn't want his own son to die.

"But dad, I want to go." Hiccup argued. He turned to look back at jack, who was pointing at stock, an then pointing at himself. As if reminding hiccup to tell stock that jack will be alongside him. " oh, and Jack's coming with us too, remember."

Stock, hearing this, began to reconsider.

"Well, fine. You can go- but jack must stay with you. Do not leave his sight."

Jack immediately turned to stoick and replied," I shall guard him with my life. I will not let anything happen to him."

Stoick smiled and nodded at jack. " I trust you jack."

Stock turned to hiccup and asked, " hiccup, don't you have some packing to do?"

...

They all got ready to leave. Every dragon had a pack ready just in case the mission would last a few days. Heather had an unusually determined face on, like if she wanted to beat up Dagur all by her self.

"So, guys," hiccup addressed, "this is very personal to heather. Dagur has terrorised each one of us in the past, except maybe jack. Today, is the day that it will all end. So here's the deal. If we're planning an attack, then we plan patiently. I'm talking to you, Snotlout."

Snotlout, and surprisingly, heather flinched at the idea.

"But, if we are ambushed, **shoot to maim,** nothing more, **nothing less**."

Fishlegs slowly put up his hand. His face yelling discomfort. "But isn't that a bit heartless to cause such pain?"

Heather turned to Fishlegs with a scowl. "That bastard was being heartless when he killed my whole family and tribe."

Astrid, shocked to see more tears on heather's cheeks, darted forward and grabbed her into a comforting hug, letting her grieve the murder of her whole family.

Hiccup turned to jack and tenderly touched his cheek. "So, are you ready? I mean, this guy, Dagur, he's like a psychopath. He can manipulate you into doing things that you wouldn't dream of. Things that would make your skin crawl." Hiccup shuddered at the thought and leant into jack's chest.

Jack smiled at him lightly. "Nothing this, this maniac will do can manipulate me against you. My love for you is too strong. Trust me, I will never let you go."

Jack slowly lifted up hiccup's face and gave him the softest of kisses on the lips. Hiccup smiled back at him and let go.

They watched as Astrid comforted heather, calming her down greatly.

Tuffnut, bearing a genuine serious face that no one had ever seen in a long long time, whispered, "Astrid really cares for her, doesn't she."

Ruffnut, glaring at Tuffnut, interrupted suddenly, "of course she does, dumbass. I mean, they kinda share the same type of background. Heather lot her parents and Astrid lost her mother, both to the berserkers. Just because you have the emotional range of a Siberian yak-"

"What!" jacks jaws dropped faster than wild e coyote falling off a cliff ( **sorry people… you got to love the roadrunner.)** jack had taken a while to process the information that he had just heard. "Are you serious? That's terrible. Astrid, how do you handle it?"

Astrid who had just returned with heather, winced when she realised what they were talking about. Snotlout, on the other hand, began to chuckle. "She doesn't. That's why he keeps his party jewels, or the squashed remains of what's left of them, under heavy protection."

Ruffnut snorted into her water bottle, her fist smashing into Tuffnut's face. The rest of the group were still giggling. It was obviously some sort of inside joke, as even Astrid was smirking.

Jack and heather looked puzzled, "why, what do you mean?"

Snotlout, still teary with laughter, came over to jack, put his arm around jack's shoulder, and asked, "Jack, how vivid is your imagination?"

Jack, confused, replied, "Its okay, I guess. Why?"

"Well," Snotlout explained, struggling to hold back laughter, "imagine this, okay? Dagur's in battle. Then Astrid sprints like an arrow and dropkicks him in the crotchwith her famous steel-capped boots, and then, while you're down, she hits them with a war hammer and the blunt end of a tomahawk. Just imagine the paaaaain."

Jack, wincing on a whole new level, covered his crotch with his hands and looked over at Astrid, defensively.

Hiccup jumped in with the remark, "now, if you ever see Dagur, now you will know why is voice is so _feminine_."

The crew burst into laughter, Ruffnut banging her hammer on tuffnut's head.

Astrid shook her head, laughing at the memory.

…

Once they had calmed down, they jumped onto their dragons and flew off into the horizon.


	7. Update DUM DUM DUUUUUMMMMMM

Hello all you beautiful people... I just had a moment of freakin' clarity...about a year has passed...with me doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING... and I look back at my stories( this one and my tmnt one) and I've realised...They were SOOOOOOOO BAAAADD...like cringe worthily bad. I've actually passed english with an A and these arent even worth a PASSING grade... so...inn order to sleep at night, I've decided to rewrite them ALL before I go blind by physically cringing...I'm not changing any names though...(don't worry mr/Mrs/miss/whatever your title is **Penguin557...I haven't forgotten your **ahem** idea** )

Ciao...

By the way...my name seems too long so Ive changed it from kawaii writer of awesomeness to **NightStorm**...you're welcome galaxy...

(Now) Nightshade peace out

...


	8. THE FINAL UPDATE

******************************************THE FINAL UPDATE*********************************************

JUST WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT I HAVE RELEASED THE "OFFICIAL" FIRST CHAPTER OF THE IMPROVED FANFIC...

IT CAN BE FOUND USING THIS LINK HERE: s/12219473/1/The-Dragon-Rider-s-Secret-The-Re-Edit

SIGNING OUT FOR THE LAST TIME IN THIS STORY... **NightStorm The Awesome**


End file.
